Here With You
by carrotycake
Summary: "Am I going to see you again?" Juno Eclipse missed him more than she ever imagined. Even when she was just his pilot, things were never quite perfect. What happens when he returns from the dead? Juno x Starkiller/Galen pairing. Series of one-shots, spanning both TFU games. No order, just chaos.
1. My Blood

**Author's Note**: Sadly, I don't own _Star Wars _or anything related. If I did...well, I'd be a very happy person.

This is the first in a series of short one-shots chronicling the relationship between Starkiller and Juno, which I always thought was an interesting one. In the TFU:II novelisation, Juno is having a pretty rough time getting over Starkiller, and that was a year after his 'death', so I tried to imagine what it would be like in the months between games. Reviews are always welcome...I wouldn't still be here, writing, if it weren't for you lovely people, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>My Blood<strong>

_That feeling that doesn't go away just did  
><em>_And I walked a thousand miles to prove it_

Juno Eclipse wiped the sweat from her forehead with a dirty cloth, glancing at her chrono as she did so. Five hours she'd been here, in an empty hangar full of Rebel ships needing repair. She hadn't noticed the time go by so quickly. This wasn't even part of her job description, but she desperately needed the distraction. She hated being alone with her own thoughts; they kept her awake at night and followed her throughout the day. Fixing the ships, repairing anything she could get her hands on, kept the thoughts away, for a short time at least. It had been just over two months since she'd lost _him_, but still her mind felt numb and cold whenever she thought of him.

"Captain Eclipse!"

She jumped in surprise at the sudden interruption, and then swore in pain as she fumbled with the hydrocutter she'd been using to repair the ships with, slicing her palm open.

"Kriffing tools," she muttered, wrapping a cloth around the wound before she could drip blood all over the hangar. It had been a long day, and she felt suddenly exhausted. The stinging pain shot through her like a vibroblade, causing her to stagger on her feet slightly as blood soaked her makeshift bandage. She sat down on an overturned water drum, carefully applying pressure to her cut hand. It would be easier to simply find a bacta patch, but somehow she wanted to bear the pain, just like _he_ would have.

_And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts  
><em>_The colour of my blood is all I see on the rocks_

Juno wondered distantly who the owner of the voice was, the one who had so rudely interrupted her. She couldn't see anyone else in the hangar, and she hadn't heard the door activation panel beep as it would if someone was entering. She did still appear to be alone. _You're just hearing things now, _her internal voice chastised her. Juno shook her head, an attempt to visibly rid herself of any strange voices. She carefully peeled the cloth away from her hand to see how bad it was now the blood flow had lessened, surprised to see that the cut was smaller than she'd originally thought. _But there was so much blood_, _for such a small scratch,_ she thought, wiping her hands on her messy overalls.

_Alarms will ring for eternity  
><em>_The waves will break every chain on me_

Her comlink pinged suddenly, bringing Juno out of her reverie. She looked at it, realising she was being summoned to the bridge. _Time to wake up, Juno._ She hurriedly tidied up her tools and jogged out of the hanger and into the nearest turbolift. Her comlink pinged again as she jabbed the door button irritably. It was urgent, then, whatever the commander wanted. At least that would give her something else to think about. Something to distract her in these troubled times. With any luck, she would forget about his face, his kiss. But for the time being, the memory was still raw, and it hurt, terribly. Juno wiped her eyes clumsily as the doors of the turbolift slid shut.

_With all the blood I lost with you  
>It drowns the love I thought I knew<em>

* * *

><p>Song lyrics credit to Ellie Goulding.<p> 


	2. Fighter

**A/N: **Um. So this one's a little heavy. I suggest taking a walk, or something, afterwards. Tell me what you think! As always I own nothing. Song lyrics credit to Ellie Goulding.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighter<strong>

_It's gonna be colder, now you've forced open the door_

Stalemate. That's what it was. A stalemate. She couldn't move on, but she couldn't leave her old life behind, either. Something was _missing._ She couldn't see what it was; her mind was too blinded by the pain, her heart ripped from her chest. She wasn't even sure if she could feel emotions anymore.

Silently, she chided herself for what felt like the millionth time for being so _weak._ Juno Eclipse, torn up over a boy? As if. A few years ago, 'as if' might have been the case. Now? Juno didn't know. Something had changed inside her, that night when she'd pulled him towards her and kissed him in the heat of the moment. She'd felt happier in that moment than she ever had in her entire life; perhaps it was that, that moment, that she had missing. For a few, brief, fleeting seconds she had felt love, and she had felt the overwhelming emotions that came with it. And when she saw the observation dome go up in flames, explosions rocking even the _Rogue Shadow_ as she swooped in to rescue the Rebels, she knew that was the end. She had only felt it once, but she knew she could never love anyone else. For a few, brief, fleeting seconds he had made her heart so full there would never be room for anyone else. Not really. Not enough to mean anything.

Perhaps that was the problem. Her heart wasn't empty; it was full. Too much so, so that it stifled her and choked her and caused all those dreams at night. When she dreamed, she only ever saw the blackness of night. At least that is how it felt when she woke; if the dreams involved _him_, and for once were not nightmares, she couldn't bring herself to remember them in the morning. There was no room for false hope, after all.

Hope could be a wonderful thing, she mused. It gave the Rebels strength to fight on, on with the cause, even against the most crushing of defeats. With hope, there was always a small place in your heart where you were free to believe that everything still, despite the statistics, turn out for the best.

Juno Eclipse was familiar with statistics, and numbers, and data, and she knew that, for her, no amount of hope was going to bring back what _she_ wanted. In that way, hope could also be a terrible thing. She was a practical, pragmatic sort of person, and she was not going to entertain the thought that _he_ might still be alive. Only fools and romantics would do that, and Juno clearly was neither.

Sometimes, though, she wished that she was. Maybe, then, she could illusion herself that everything will turn out right, in the end. But she couldn't undo the years of Imperial service, where there was no room for sentimental thought. Any lapse in objective judgement could result in death, or worse. So she knew that there was no point in hoping. But she wanted to, so badly.

Sometimes it got so bad that she wished she had never met the man at all. But where would she be then? An unhappy, cold-hearted pilot flying murderous missions for the Empire? Or dead. That was a sobering thought. Best leave it behind now, before anyone else gets hurt. This was Juno's problem, and she would just have to deal with it by herself.

_When it's just us  
>You show me what it feels like to be lonely<br>You show me what it feels like to be lost  
>I take your hand for you to let it go<em>


	3. Trust

**A/N: **Going back a bit now...tell me what you think! I know they've all been a little short - this one is just over 300 words. Maybe I'll develop them further, but for now, it's just random bursts of creativity I've had recently. Song credits to Florence + the Machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust<strong>

"_So I put my faith in something unknown…"_

The air was getting thicker and smoke was starting to haze his vision. Starkiller could tell that the _Empirical _was nearing the sun, and he knew that he needed to get out of there, fast. There was just one more thing…

He couldn't leave Juno behind. He just couldn't. Guilt wasn't something he was used to feeling, but he certainly felt traces of it now. Juno was innocent, after all. She wasn't a corrupt, overpaid Imperial officer that he had been instructed to take out. She hadn't done anything to deserve _this_ fate – she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And…she was an excellent pilot. Starkiller needed a pilot.

Right?

He had reached the holding cells now, and could just about see Juno, wrists shackled, through the flickering lights and smoke. It was getting very warm. Was he sure about this – about Juno? Could he trust her? He had, after all, been instructed to sever all links with his past - if Juno ever found out about who he still served and his true mission, then he would have no choice but to kill her, and…he certainly didn't want that.

He needed to trust her. For her sake, as well as his.

"It's – really you!" The relief on her face was palpable.

There was no going back now.

"I'm leaving the Empire behind…and I need a pilot," he told her, feeling the lie burn in his throat. Starkiller pushed it to the back of his mind and helped Juno to her feet. She was weak, and could barely stand after months of captivity. Lifting her in his arms, he held her tight and ran as she leaned her head groggily on his shoulder. He tried not to get distracted by how close she was to him.

Whatever came next, at least he wouldn't be – well, he found that he appreciated her company. However much it pained him to admit it. He just had to trust that he was doing the right thing.

He had to be doing the right thing.


	4. Goodbye

**A/N: **Some of the dialogue here is from the DS version of the Force Unleashed. I was just struck by Juno's words at the end. She has so much faith, it inspired me to write this. The dialogue could be the same as the other platforms of this game, but I don't know, since I've never played them. This is just what I thought Juno might be feeling whilst Galen was on the Death Star. Enjoy!  
><span>

Update: now part of a very tiny trilogy! Read the next two chapters after for the rest of the 'trilogy'.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye<strong>

"Goodbye, Juno." Starkiller – or Galen, as she had come to call him – stepped away from her, tipping himself backwards over the edge of the boarding ramp. Juno wanted to reach for him, to call out to him, to tell him to stop, but she resisted, knowing it was futile. She wanted to tell him how she felt, for him to tell _her_ how he felt, because finally, after all those long weeks and months, it was out in the open. Finally, she _knew_ that her feelings were not unrequited. The only drawback to her happiness was that the man who returned them was falling to the Death Star, and it was probable she would never see him again.

"Goodbye," she murmured out loud, steadying herself as she peered over the edge. Juno could just make out a tiny figure, slowly getting smaller as he neared the surface of the battle station. She calculated that she would have just enough time to run to the cockpit and try to bring up some schematics before he landed. If there was anything, _anything_ at all that could be done to save him and keep him alive, she would do it. She knew that now; if only she'd known a little earlier. They might have had a little more time.

"Juno?" Galen's voice crackled over the comm, "Can you tell me where the Rebels are being held? I haven't got long before I get discovered by a squadron of stormtroopers."

"Hang on," said Juno, examining the details of incoming and outgoing transmissions back in the pilot's seat, "Yes, they're being kept in the detention cells, but I think…" A new transmission had popped up on the screen, "Oh, they're all being transported to the Emperor's throne room as we speak. I'm trying to pull up the schematics of the station now…"

She broke off, her professional façade threatening to slip. "I'll guide you there, once I've got your location on the map. You just worry about the stormtroopers."

She heard a noise on the other end of the line, and thought, if she wasn't mistaken, that Galen was chuckling.

"Thanks, Juno. I trust you."

Juno closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. She needed to stay focused.

"If you can get off the surface and in to the interior of the battle station, I'll able to find you on the map. Judging by the design, there should be some access vents near where you landed. Use them to get inside," she told him, her voice clipped and professional. Like it always had been. Until a few moments ago, when she had put all inhibitions out of her mind and kissed him.

Galen exhaled through the comm, as if he was out of breath. Juno wondered if he was scared, or nervous, but then told herself that he was strong, and she needed to be strong for him.

"Right," he said, determinately, and Juno loved him for it, "Here I go."

Juno smiled sadly to herself. _Be a hero, or die trying,_ she thought. She _would_ get him through this.

"Save them," she told him, "I know you can."


	5. Oblivion

**A/N: **It's been a little while since I updated this, so here's another drabble. Set after the previous chapter, I suppose. Again using actual dialogue from the TFU Nintendo DS game. If you see any mistakes, please let me know - it's 10 o' clock at night here but I really wanted to publish this now! Again, reviews make my day.  
>Update: Part 2 of the three-parter drabble!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivion<strong>

Juno watched the small dot on her screen with some apprehension, knowing that it could vanish from the screen at any time. The security detail was massive, even for an unfinished battle station. She shuddered to think what the carnage would be like once Starkiller – Galen, even – had finished with them. Eventually, she could see the dot drop down through the outer shell of the station.

"I'm in," his voice came over the comm, sounding breathless. Juno breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She reached for the comm, tapping at the navicomp.

"I've managed to get access to some partial schematics of the station," she told him, "It's still under construction, but the Emperor has already built an observation dome near the main laser." _In typical understated style, _thought Juno wryly. What better place to watch the destruction of the masses that right beside the action?

"How do I reach it?" asked Galen briskly, clearly – and with good reason – in no mood for small talk. She studied the extracts of the map she had managed to slice from the Imperial databanks, and her heart sank.

"Your options for entry are…limited," she began, wording her sentence carefully, "But you might be able to get into that - firing tube just ahead."

"Firing tube?" came Galen's reply, "Great…"

Juno tapped at some more keys. There _had_ to be a solution somewhere. "I can see the beam cycling in regular intervals. You'll want to find cover when it fires."

"Right," said Galen thoughtfully, "Thanks, Juno. I'll see you on the other side."

He signed off, leaving her sitting alone with her thoughts. _The other side._ _And where would that be, Galen?_ Juno wondered, leaning heavily back in the pilot's seat and running a hand through her tousled hair, making it even more so. Not that she cared anymore. Her days with the Empire seemed like a distant memory compared to this. This _limbo_, where she couldn't bring herself to feel anything because she didn't know what was going to happen. If he died, what then? Would she stay with the rebels, the very opposite of what she had once lived and almost died for? Or would she take the _Shadow_ and flee, far away from any matters of the heart? And if he lived – that seemed too optimistic to even comprehend.

"_Then I'll never need to live this down…"_

Bizarrely, thinking about that moment made her face flame. She had never been so bold in her life, before she had met Galen. She sighed, wishing she could do it again. Kiss him. Because she didn't want him to go. And it was highly likely – no, it was concrete, solid, not _likely – _that Juno Eclipse, cold-hearted Imperial officer-turned-pilot for a ragtag group of rebels, was in love. With the very man she had watched fall to the surface of a battle station, who in all possibilities was going to die.

She didn't want him to die. But of course, she didn't tell him this. Juno could hear the sound of heavy blasterfire coming through her comlink, and anxiously she checked to her monitor. No matter what happens now, she thought to herself, her life would certainly never be the same. All she had to do now was watch, and wait.

She turned down the volume of her comlink speakers. It was too much to bear, sometimes.


	6. Waiting

**A/N: _  
><em>**_And the final part of the Death Star three-parter-ish-thing. Man, I have so many feels. Don't talk to me about the Star Wars canon thing. But I managed to write this all while listening to one album (Invisible Empire by KT Tunstall, if you're interested.) so I'm feeling rather pleased with myself. I just love writing! Reviews always make my day. x_

_p.s. I don't own Star Wars. Other people do, and they are screwing with me._

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. An hour. Juno didn't know how long she waited before, finally, Galen's voice appeared again over the comm. He sounded slightly out of breath, and she wondered exactly what the Imperials had thrown at him to make the rogue apprentice sound so fatigued.

"Juno…I'm close," he stated. The pilot tapped some keys and saw the small red dot which signalled his location, confirming his words. "I can sense Vader nearby."

"Yes," said Juno, swallowing as she closed down the schematics map, "The Emperor's observation dome should be just beyond that crystal chamber."

It was a miracle, she thought, that he had even managed to get that far. Not only had he managed to avoid being consumed by the Death Star's lasers, but he had also avoided the many secondary lasers that had been stationed around the firing tube. She shook her head, knowing that she was _this_ close to insanity. A year ago, would she have imagined this? Probably not. Now she was sitting in orbit above a killing machine literally the size of a small planet, watching the progress of a smaller, but equally as dangerous, killing machine. And would it even do any good? She would most likely never see him again – was that not why she had kissed him? Because she would 'never have to live it down'?

No, that was not the reason. She had come to terms with the reason for well over six months, and only now had it truly manifested. Juno realised that Galen had not yet responded to her last transmission, and wondered frantically if she had missed him. Perhaps he had just gone ahead, to face his fate, or whatever he was going to do. Then she heard a hiss of breath, and she could see he was still there.

"…I'm ready." His voice was quiet, but determined. He had made up his mind, and Juno knew there was no way she could – or would – be able to change it. Yes, she had come to terms with her feelings. She only hoped he felt the same. Now, the only thing left to say to him was the only farewell that she deemed to be appropriate.

"Then may the Force be with you, Galen." She closed off the link, removing her comm headset. Leaning back in her chair, she tried not to think about what would happen next. She had found purpose with Galen and PROXY, unlikely companions as they were. Now, she had nothing. Not the Empire, and certainly not Galen.

May the Force be with him, indeed. She knew that he was going to need it.


	7. Soldier

**A/N: **_Hi again. Double update! *squee* Here's another chapter-let. Hope you like it! Reviews make me very happy, if you have the time. _

_This is set at the end of The Force Unleashed 2, when Juno and Starkiller have been reunited. Some General Kota for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Soldier<strong>

General Kota sensed the young couple from a distance, hiding a smile. He was glad that they had both found each other, and that both were alive. He was certain that their love for each other was equalled in the other, which made him happy, in a strange way.

Still, he worried about the two. In these days of war, the life expectancy of your average soldier was lowered considerably. It was, statistically, unlikely that they would have very long together. Kota frowned.

_Statistically._

Then again, he was talking about Starkiller, the man who single-handedly pulled a Star Destroyer from the sky and rode a Nebulon B-Class frigate through Kamino's atmosphere at terminal velocity. Clearly, common statistics did not apply to him.

The general sighed, feeling no relief as the battering rain finally ebbed away. There was still much work to be done, and having Starkiller back was the least of his worries. He knew he would have to break Starkiller and Juno's happy reunion at some point. Juno _was_ still Captain Eclipse and, although she no longer had a ship to captain, they still needed to discuss some important issues.

Still. He could certainly wait a few more minutes. Although his blind eyes could no longer see what was happening around him, he could feel a strange kind of joy through the Force. One tinged with sadness, worry and fear for the future, but joy nonetheless. Kota wished that he shared it, but felt nothing. He sighed, and – not for the first time – wondered about the effectiveness of the Old Jedi Order's methods. Cutting yourself off from any real attachment prevents distractions, sure, but where's the real humanity in that? He thought about Starkiller and Juno again. That kind of relationship – loving, respecting – would have been outlawed in his time. He joined the Jedi late enough in his life for him to see the _restrictions, _the chains, even, that were put on those who joined its ranks. No love, and what was a life without that? Certainly, it was no problem for Kota: he had lost all of those he loved long before Mace Windu found him on the battlefield. But others, he knew, had struggled.

Sighing again, he collected his thoughts and tried to force away the anger that so often rose when he thought of the Jedi. They had other things to think about, right now. A victory to rejoice, yes, but also a prisoner to keep hold of. The future of the Rebel Alliance was at stake, and Kota was not going to let it slip. Not on his watch, anyway.

He quickened his pace, striding to meet Juno and Starkiller where they stood on the edge of the platform. Judging by their reactions in the Force, they had seen him approaching and seemed ready for the inevitable discussion.

He hoped they knew just how lucky they both were. Hoping that Juno loved Starkiller as much as he knew Starkiller loved Juno. Although, he mused, he already knew the answer to that. The expressionless face, unsmiling since his death. The wisecracks, but never a laugh. Yes, they were evenly matched, he decided, and he couldn't think of anyone more deserving of Juno's love than Starkiller, be he clone or not. She has suffered enough this past year. Let them now look to the future, and hope that this war ends soon.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Feel free to PM me with suggestions for future one-shots...prompts are always welcome! Also, how are you finding the chapter lengths? I know they're short, but that is deliberate...do you want longer one-shots, or are they fine the way they are? Let me know!  
>Thanks! x<p> 


	8. Medic

**A/N: **Oh ho! What's this? An update! Hooray! Sorry it's been so long. Have a longer chapter to make up for it.  
>Update (0412/14): So I was having issues with chapter uploading because I was tired and attempting to do technical things, so if you got an update for a new chapter, it isn't here! Also, I had to re-upload _this_ chapter because I realised there was a friggin MASSIVE typo in the middle of a paragraph that I needed to fix, in which I hadn't actually finished writing the paragraph. Whoops. So anyway I panicked. Sorry.

WARNING: This is SO fluffy. Major fluff. Like, extreme fluff-ness. I don't know where it came from. I can't even keep a straight face when I'm writing it. If this sort of fluff is perhaps not your thing, then by all means skip it. I've been watching way too many SWTOR romance stories on Youtube, which may or may not have inspired this.  
>Also, there is hints of slightly more - um - mature stuff than in any of my previous stories, although it's not described or anything, so the rating is still a T. Hope that's okay. Also, I don't own anything! (I wish)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Medic<strong>

They had been in hyperspace for – Galen checked his chrono – five hours. Running supply missions for the Rebels was perhaps not his favourite pastime, but it did mean that he got to spend time with a certain, rather beautiful, pilot. They were sitting together in the cockpit, Juno in the pilot's seat performing calculations. He enjoyed watching her work, watching her eyes dance through the complicated sums and numbers as she pressed buttons and tapped keys. The pilot in question, however, was now looking at him questioningly, waving a hand as if to jolt him out of a daydream.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Oops. He hadn't realised that she had said anything.

"Uh. Sorry." He shook his head. "I was miles away."

Juno raised an eyebrow. "I thought as much. I was just saying," she glared at him in mock-annoyance, "that the Rebels seemed to have made a lot of progress in the past couple of weeks, since Kamino."

Galen nodded in agreement. Juno continued, "I mean, we have the Mon Calamari on our side now, and several more worlds affiliated with Dac have also voiced their support and promised us ships." She was smiling as she said it, her eyes focused once again on the hyperspace calculations. She looked happy, and Galen was glad. Between the two of them, they had endured enough misery to last a lifetime.

"Seems the Rebels will finally be able to do more, now," he commented, watching as Juno finished plotting the next hyperspace jump. "You know, instead of sitting around, arguing."

Juno chuckled. "Ugh. Bureaucracy. Every pilot's worst nightmare." She leaned back in her chair, finally relaxing after a long day of shifting crates and various supplies. Since her command, the _Salvation,_ had been destroyed over Kamino, Juno hadn't yet been re-instated at the helm of a new ship.

She didn't appear to mind, particularly; if – when – she was posted to a new ship, they would hardly ever see each other, so they were both making use of the time they had in the present. Galen smiled at her comment, and looked out of the viewport again at the blue, streaked stars of hyperspace. He noticed, vaguely, that Juno seemed more restless than usual. Her figures tapped agitatedly on the helm, occasionally straying to her shoulder, which she rubbed, wincing.

"Right," she said suddenly, "Would you be able to watch the helm for a second?" She had stood up and was making her way to the back of the cockpit.

"Uh, sure. What are you doing?" Galen frowned, quizzically. Juno shrugged, rubbing her shoulder absent-mindedly as she rifled through various cupboards.

"Medical supplies," she replied. Galen gestured to the shoulder she had been rubbing.

"Still painful?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, hesitating, and then finally nodded quietly.

"A little. I, um…I need to change my bandage," She held up some primitive-looking medical supplies, "As you can see, we're running a little low."

"Oh. Here. Let me do that, then." Galen gestured to the roll of bandage that Juno held in one hand. She looked at him, surprised, but handed over the supplies and sat down in the jump seat behind him.

"This is unexpected," she said, shrugging off her uniform jacket and revealing the bandage on her right shoulder, where she had been shot by Boba Fett some weeks earlier. "But welcome," she added, giving him a brief smile.

Gingerly, Galen swiveled his chair to be beside her with the ship's medical kit and began peeling the bandage off. Juno flinched, but said nothing as he revealed the wound. It was nasty; puckered and scarred, it clearly hadn't seen any bacta since they left Kamino.

"Well, it's sort of my fault that our medical supplies are so poor. And I think I've got some experience with this sort of thing," he replied, fishing some antiseptic out of the medical kit and dabbing some on her shoulder.

"Ow – yes, I suppose you have," she shook her head, smiling at him. "I appreciate this, you know. Ouch – even if it doesn't – ah – sound like it right now."

"Sorry," he apologised, as she flinched again, "Why didn't you get some bacta on this at the time? Might've saved you all of this bother." He was now wrapping the fresh bandage around the wound, conscious of how close he was to Juno. She met his eyes, and something in the air seemed to change. Clearly, he wasn't the only one getting a little distracted by the whole situation.

"I don't know," said Juno slowly, "Somehow this…bother…doesn't seem so bad, in the long run."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't get an awful lot of privacy on this ship, do we? Right now, we have Kota and his entire squad aboard. The mission before last, we were carrying a few Senators and some important documents. Moments like this…they're few and far between."

Galen finished placing the bandage, and fixed it so that it wouldn't loosen or fall off. "Even when you're in excruciating pain and I'm having to play medic?"

Juno made a noise somewhere between laughter and exasperation. "For the record, I did not _ask_ you to help."

Galen smiled reluctantly. "I know. I just – seeing you like this makes me feel…slightly helpless, I think."

"Brings out your compassionate side, hmm?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, rising to the bait. "Something like that. Now…there we go. One bandage, replaced. Anything else ailing you, Captain?"

Juno stood up, stretching out her arms and testing out her new bandage gingerly. "Not as far as I can tell. Unless you can…recommend something."

Galen smiled, also standing up, and slid an arm around her waist. "Perhaps not…here. We could continue this conversation somewhere more…private, though."

This time it was Juno's turn to raise her eyebrows. "My, my. I've never seen you so…outspoken before." She smiled playfully at him, and he took that opportunity to pull her closer and kiss her. However, their moment was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of General Kota and one of his men entering the cockpit. Breaking apart, Juno attempted to look nonchalant, and Galen tried to ignore the blush steadily creeping up his face. Kota coughed, gruffly.

"Ahem. Just came to see if we've made the next jump to hyperspace yet."

"Ah," Juno moved to the navicomp and typed in some commands, ever the professional. "No, not yet. Another hour and fifty-three minutes, I'm afraid."

"Right," said Kota, evidently aware of the moment he was interrupting, "That's all. Thank you, Juno."

He left, his militia following behind him, and the door slid shut again. Galen looked over at Juno to see her stifling a giggle, and found himself – unusually – smiling broadly too.

"Phew," he said, after their sniggering had subsided, "That was…incredibly awkward to endure." Juno nodded, her face as red as his. "Still…" he continued, "An hour and fifty-three minutes?"

Juno looked at the navicomp again. "An hour and fifty-two now, actually," she replied, deadpan.

They looked at each other for a moment, each anticipating the other to make the first move. In the end, they collided together almost at the same time, and Galen felt his heart rate increase. "Better make the most of it, then," he breathed, before Juno kissed him again.

"You're a terrible doctor," she muttered, pressing her forehead against his for a moment, before pulling away, "Meet me in my quarters in two minutes?"

"Lead the way," said Galen, squeezing her hand. He, for one, was glad of Rebel supply runs, if not for moments like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I did warn you. So much fluff. But, please review. I love reviews. They make me happy.

ALSO I am looking for a beta reader who knows stuff about Star Wars and the Force Unleashed (although mainly just Star Wars!). If you would be interested in beta-ing for a multi-chaptered project, send a PM my way, and I'll consider you! I haven't written much, but it's so long and sprawling (for me) that I need a hand in sorting it all out.

Thanks guys! x


	9. Definition

**A/N: **This literally took me less than a hour to write, but it's one of my favourites (if that's allowed!). Have some more post-TFU:2 fluff because I need it right now. Feedback is much appreciated! As always, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions<strong>

Juno's relationship with Galen was an interesting one. Once, a curious crewmember asked if they were 'together'.

"Like, _together_-together?"

She'd raised an eyebrow and told them to mind their own business, but it got her thinking. What _did_ they have? 'Boyfriend' was the wrong word – the term was too childish, almost inappropriate for what they had. 'Together' wasn't bad, but was still technically incorrect: it implied that they actually saw each other often, which they didn't. With Juno's captaincy and Galen's missions, they barely ever spent more than a few weeks at a time together. 'Relationship' was slightly better; it acknowledged the bond they shared, but again, suggested that they had spent a considerable amount of time together. Technically, they had, but Juno wasn't counting all those weeks and months when Galen was still Starkiller, and Vader's slave, and they ran round the galaxy slaying Jedi. She also wasn't sure if, more recently, stolen kisses in the corners of a dark ship and murmured whisperings in the captain's quarters counted as a 'relationship'.

The facts annoyed her, and she folded her arms and huffed, gazing at the stars out of the viewport in her quarters. Perhaps they would give her some answers.

"Juno?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Nothing. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She heard the rustle of sheets, and then the presence of the man she loved behind her, hands on her waist.

And then she decided that, perhaps, some things just couldn't be explained or put into words.


	10. The Day Before

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while. Sorry! Living arrangements, coursework and a myriad of other things have kept me far too busy as of late. I found this around my hard drive, and thought I would post it here! Set in the day leading up to Juno's reassignment to Starkiller's ship.  
>Based on the song <em>The Day Before You Came <em>by ABBA - I was listening to it one day and felt inspired by it... As always, I own nothing! Reviews are always welcome :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Before<strong>

_It's funny, but I had no sense of living without aim  
>The day before you came<em>

Juno wakes early that morning; the memories of Callos are still raw, and she never sleeps well anyway. She wonders what will happen to her now – the once-green planet has been as good as destroyed, she followed her orders to the letter, and yet she still feels like she has failed Lord Vader. It is not a new sensation; perhaps every commander of Vader's personal TIE fighter squadron feels like that at some point or another.

She tosses and turns for a while, then gives up, throws the covers off her bunk and gets dressed. Same uniform, as always. Hair, blonde, scraped back into a regulation bun. Juno looks into the small mirror in her quarters and does not know, at this point, the fate that awaits her. At this point, her only worries are of Vader and Callos and her wingmates in the Imperial Navy. She knows nothing of Jedi and Sith and the Force, aside from what little she has scavenged from discarded holo-vids. She knows nothing of Vader's secret agenda, of isolated apprentices that can halt falling Star Destroyers with their bare hands.

Juno reports for duty at 0800 hours, unsure of what the day will bring. Her wingmates congratulate her again on their recent victory, but she struggles to smile. This is the beginning of her doubt: had the next few days been different, she may have quashed her fears and carried on as normal.

However, at this point, her loyalty and her competence are not questioned, so it is a surprise for all when a message arrives from Vader himself, announcing her re-assignment.

She is, of course, disappointed to be losing her command – to lead the Black Eight is a great honour – but she is also secretly relieved. Juno feels an awful lot of guilt for her actions on Callos, though she does not tell anyone this. She puts on a brave face and smiles stoically, and tries not to think about what happens next. Lord Vader said 'top-secret', but in the Empire, that could mean anything.

By lunchtime, she is packed and ready for her transfer. There is nothing left for her, here. She has advised her superiors on who she thinks should replace her, although Juno doubts it will make much difference, in the end. Most of her wingmates are probably glad to see her go, she muses. She has too much of a conscience for some of their liking, and she is one of the only squad members who does not suffer from acute xenophobia.

Juno decides that she won't miss them. Later – when she is practically alone in a state-of-the-art stealth ship – she will think of her squadmates and wonder what happened to them all. In the meantime, she puts on a brave face, and smiles.

Her squadmates all nod and shake her hand and tell her that they'll miss her, she's been a good leader, and she'll do well, but now Juno barely hears them. It dawns on her that her 'top-secret' mission might well mean the end of her life; isn't that how they punish spies in the holo-dramas? Send them off on some impossible task where their death is near-inevitable? Juno doesn't want to think about it. She has served the Empire well, but she is tired.

The shuttle is ready to leave, and Juno knows she must go. She tries, half-heartedly, to make conversation with the pilot, but he doesn't tell her much about her destination. As they exit hyperspace, however, she looks out of the tiny viewport and gets her answer in the form of a massive – albeit unfinished – Star Destroyer. Vader's personal one, no less. She is simultanouelsy awed and terrified of what awaits her, but she needn't have worried: when she steps off the shuttle, there is no-one to greet her in the deserted hangar except a tinny protocol droid who gives her a datapad and then shuffles away.

The datapad contains some simple instructions, and Juno's nerves are eased a little. She is to be piloting the ship of one of Vader's agents. She is to "keep the ship running and fly him to wherever his missions require".

To her, that doesn't sound too bad. She finds the ship she is to be piloting, and her inner spaceship nerd is thrilled to be flying such a beauty. Getting to work immediately, she decides to ignore the niggling feeling at the back of her mind that comes with such a spookily empty hangar.

And when she hears the sound of an unfamiliar energy weapon discharging and decides to investigate, she does not know that what she will find will change her life forever.


End file.
